Rangken
by ARIX EYES
Summary: Naruto masih dapat mengingat kejadian empat tahun yang lalu, saat dimana masalahnya diombar-ombar oleh media massa, saat dimana akibat dia teman-temannya diskors, saat dimana gara-gara dia terjadi keaman militer yang tidak stabil terjadi dan kini ia telah dilupakan oleh semua orang bagaikan dia tidak pernah ada bahkan oleh teman-temannya yang rela diskors karenanya, kini...


Iya…..iya…. gue tahu gue nggak bertanggung jawab dengan cara membuat fict lain tapi mau bagaimana lagi ketika sebuah ide nongol dikepala dan gue juga yakin bahwa para Author tahu hal ini dengan pasti. Jadi karena nggak ingin berlama-lama lagi maka dengan ini gue persembahkan sebuah Fict baru yang nongol akibat nonton sebuat serial tv barat komedi, Enlisted. Dan sepertinya gue akan mengubah gaya menulisan gue seperti yang dulu karena sepertinya gue lebih nyaman dengan cara menulis seperti itu dan yang paling penting JERMAN MENANG!.

* * *

Rangken

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

Rate: M

.

.

Genre: Drama,Humour,and Little Adventure

.

.

Pair: NarutoX…..

.

.

Warning: Lots of humour,OOC,OC,Typo,No Lemon and Lime(even now you want lemon or lime? This is Ramadhan dude),AU.

* * *

0

"_dia kembali mendapat penghargaan atas jasanya setelah melakukan….._"

"_dia dinobatkan sebagai detektif militer terbaik tahun….._"

"_dia menjadi contoh teladan digolongan tentara….._"

"…_.., dia mendapatkan tuduhan mengenai kasus…._"

"_sidang telah selesai, dia dinyatakan bersalah….._"

"_nama baiknya telah tercoreng apakah dia dapat kembali pulih setelah menyelesaikan hukuman?_"

"_telah tiga tahun setelah detektif muda itu dihukum dipenjara dan kini dia akan dibebaskan.._"

"_banyak temannya yang telah menantikan hari ini…._"

" _dia tidak diterima kembali di militer? Apakah jasa-jasanya dulu telah dilupakan?_"

" _terjadi kekacauan di Platoon miliknya, semua orang diskors akibat hal ini….._"

"_keaman militer menjadi tidak stabil, apakah ini akibat dia?_"

"_sudah lebih dari satu tahun semenjak masalah militer dan hal itu akan diingat terus dengan nama….._"

"_**Rangken**__. Apa pendapat anda mengenai hal itu?_"

* * *

0

Naruto masih dapat mengingat kejadian empat tahun yang lalu, saat dimana masalahnya diombar-ombar oleh media massa, saat dimana akibat dia teman-temannya diskors, saat dimana gara-gara dia terjadi keaman militer yang tidak stabil terjadi dan kini ia telah dilupakan oleh semua orang bagaikan dia tidak pernah ada bahkan oleh teman-temannya yang rela diskors karenanya, kini semua itu telah tiada. Dia kini telah menjadi orang biasa tanpa apa-apa lagi yang hidup disebuah apartemen kumuh. Semua jasa-jasanya untuk Negaranya telah dilupakan bagai angin lewat.

Semua medali-medalinya dia jual demi dapat bertahan hidup pada masa-masa sulitnya. dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi selain militer karena itu memang hanyalah keahliannya, itulah keahliannya yang memang telah turun temurun dari nenek moyangnya dan itu juga adalah kutukan miliknya.

Naruto tetap saja berjalan dengan santai melewati alun-alun kota sambil menenteng plastik yang berisikan makanan miliknya untuk satu bulan ini. Dia menembus orang-orang tanpa memperdulikan apapun. Mata biru langitnya menatap bosan kedepan tapi dapat mengintimidasi siapa saja yang berani melawannya dan dia tidak segan-segan mematahkan satu atau dua lengan orang seperti yang dia lakukan kemarin ketika beberapa preman menagihnya dan dia tidak ingin membayar dan tentu saja itu adalah petaka bagi para preman itu tapi setidaknya dia sedang tidak mood yang sehingga dia hanya mematahkan beberapa rusuk,lengan, dan mengahancurkan beberapa telur ayam.

Naruto merasa dia telah diikuti dan itu membuatnya tidak terlalu nyaman sehingga dia mengambil jalan tikus untuk memancing para pengikutnya itu untuk mengeluarkan diri.

"kalian lagi? Bukankah kemarin aku sudah memberi kesempatan untuk lari kepada kalian berdua?" Tanya Naruto sambil menjatuhkan kantung plastiknya ditanah seraya melipat lengan kaosnya.

"kali ini kau tidak akan menang BRENSEK!, karena aku telah membawa teman-teman jadi jangan harap kau bisa keluar hidup-hidup" Naruto memutar balik matanya ketika mendengar ucapan tersebut, ucapan orang yang berlagak hebat padahal hanyalah seorang pecundang yang sedang tersulut amarah.

Sepertinya rumah sakit Tokyo akan kedatangan beberapa pasien patah tulang,lagi!, Naruto mengulurkan tangan kanannya kedepan seraya memanggil para preman tersebut dan dia dapat melihat bahwa semua preman tersebut kini memegang alat pukul yang terdiri dari dua pemukul bisbol,satu golok,dua pisau pemotong daging, dan satu pemukul golf. Menakutkan bagi orang yang tidak ahli tapi baginya ini hanyalah sebuah permainan yang dimainkan oleh para pemula.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi salah satu yang memegang pemukul golf maju menerjang Naruto dengan alat pemukulnya yang siap dihajar kepada Naruto. Ayunan pertama preman itu hampir saja mengenai wajah Naruto bila dia tidak menunduk tapi sekali lagi ini hanyalah permainan yang dimainkan oleh orang amatiran. Mengambil kesempatan dari pukulan preman tersebut Naruto langsung memukul perut preman tersebut dari bawah yang membuat preman tersebut mundur beberapa langkah dan tentu saja menjatuhkan pemukul golfnya yang langsung Naruto ambil dan tanpa babibu lagi Naruto segera memukulkan pemukul golf tersebut di tengkuk kepala preman tersebut yang menghasilkan preman tersebut kejang-kejang didepan Naruto dan Naruto tahu bahwa sebentar lagi preman tersebut akan mati, mengingat pukulannya yang sempat tidak dia ukur.

Melihat temannya dipukul kelima preman yang tersisa langsung menerjang naruto sambil mengayunkan alat pemukul mereka masing-masing kearah Naruto yang Naruto dapat hindari semua. Beberapa preman yang memukul terlalu kuat kehilangan keseimbangan hingga terjatuh didekat Naruto yang harus dibayar oleh tulang rahang retak akibat tendangan Naruto yang bisa dibilang sangat kuat di tiga preman yang tadi terjatuh.

Dua preman yang masih dapat berdiri kembali mengayunkan alat pukul mereka kearah Naruto dan dapat dihindari tapi satu pukulan yang tembus langsung mendarat dilengan Naruto dan membuat Naruto kesakitan.

Kembali melihat momentum bagus atas rasa kesakitan Naruto kedua preman tersebut kembali menyerang Naruto tapi saying kali ini Naruto telah siap dengan cara menunduk dari serangan tersebut.

Naruto meluncurkan tendangan lurus kearah dada preman yang tidak siap setelah serangannya yang harus menganggung akibatnya yaitu tulang rusuk sedikit patah, tidak sampai disitu Naruto dengan cepat menarik preman yang terkena tendangannya tadi kearah dirinya untuk melindungi diri dari sabetan benda tajam yang mengarah kedirinya dan membuahkan teman preman sendiri yang terkena sabetan ganas itu dibagian punggung. Momentum yang dapat dilihat Naruto walaupun itu hanya beberapa detik saja tidak dibuang olehnya dengan cara melemparkan preman yang ada dalam genggamannya kearah preman yang tadi mau menyabetnya dan membuat preman tersebut menurunkan pertahanannya untuk menangkap temannya. Ketika preman tersebut berhasil menangkap temannya yang dapat dia lihat dengan jelas yaitu sebuah pemukul bisbol dengan kecepatan tinggi mendekat kearahnya dan BAM…. Dia hanya dapat melihat warna hitam saja.

Naruto masih memegang pemukul bisbol yang telah bengkok ditangannya sambil melihat enam orang yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah melawan dirinya tapi mau dia sehebat apa tetap saja dia hanyalah manusia yang dapat berbuat salah dan kesalahannya kali ini adalah membiarkan tangannya terkena pukulan keras yang membuat rasa berdenyut ditangannya. Membuang pemukul bisbol tersebut kesembarang tempat sambil mengambil plastik yang sedari tadi dia punya dengan tangan yang tidak sakit, meninggalkan lima orang terluka dengan satu orang mati tapi dia tidak peduli, Bodoh amat baginya.

* * *

0

Dia kembali menatap kertas yang ada digengamannya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pria berseragam tentara lengkap lalu mengembalikkan perhatiannya lagi kepada sang kertas lalu menatap pria tersebut lagi.

"apa-apaan ini Hashirama? Kau tahu aku sudah pensiun dari militer dan tidak akan pernah masuk lagi" ucap Naruto kepada pria yang dikenal sebagai Hashirama

"ohh…. Ayolah Naruto kau pasti akan menikmati hal ini, aku tidak memintamu untuk kembali ditugas lapangan dan kau akan ada disebuah base yang ada di kawasan yang sangat jauh dari Tokyo. Yang aku minta hanyalah terimalah hal itu dan kembali bergabung dengan militer aku janji kami akan membayarmu lebih" ucap Hashirama penuh harap kepada Naruto dan tentu saja diiringi oleh Pupy eyes yang membuatnya seperti bukan komandan militer milik jepang.

" baiklah….baiklah…., tapi dengan beberapa syarat tentunya" ucap naruto membuat Hashirama berbinar-binar karena dia berhasil merekrut seorang mantan detektif militer yang dulu sangat terkenal.

"sebutkan" ucap Hashirama cepat

"aku ingin setiap siang makananku adalah ramen,gajiku harus dua kali lipat dari gajimu,aku tidak ingin diperintah dari siapapun dan kapanpun, dan aku ingin rumah Pletoon ku ada didekat danau" ucap Naruto yang mendapat anggukan bagaikan anjing dari Hashirama yang membuat Naruto menyeringai karena kini dia telah kembali pada keahliannya lagi dan kali ini dia yang akan memimpin tanpa ada suruhan dari siapapun.

"itu gampang dan Naruto kau akan ikut bersamaku naik pesawat, jadi jangan terlambat datang pada jam tiga sore" ucap Hashirama seraya keluar dari apartemen Naruto. Naruto segera berbaring dikursinya dan memejamkan mata karena beberapa saat lagi dia akan mendapat kesenangan baru.

"ya tuhan! Kupikir aku akan mendapatkan sekumpulan tamtama terlatih dan kuat fisik maupun mental, bukannya sekumpulan orang-orang aneh yang bahkan mungkin baru delapan belas tahun!" ucap Naruto yang diakhiri teriakan ditelinga sang komandan atau dia lebih kenal sebagai Hashirama. Ketidak sopannya membuat dia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"tenanglah Naruto mereka mungkin agak kurus dan lembek tapi aku jamin mereka hebat" bisik Hashirama kepada Naruto agar tidak didengar oleh siapapun dan tidak ingin menambah jumlah perhatian lagi karena saat ini mereka ada di aula besar yang berisi beberapa sersan,lima belas mayor, ratusan Rookie, tiga komandan, dan satu orang yang tidak dikenal dan tidak memiliki kesopanan.

"baiklah-baiklah,aku akan mencoba mereka" ucap Naruto dengan suara kecil yang hanya dapat didengar oleh Hashirama dan itu tentu saja membuat sang komandan tersenyum senang.

"Pletoon tujuh ikut aku" ucap Naruto pendek seraya keluar dan diikuti oleh dua belas orang. Beberapa senior lain ingin memprotes Naruto tapi niat itu diurungkan ketika melihat muka Hashirama yang tiba-tiba galak.

Kini Naruto dan Pleeton tujuh ada disamping danau besar dan didekat mereka terdapat rumah yang Naruto yakini sebagai tempat tinggalnya dan para manusia kurus yang tidak tahu apa-apa saat ini.

"kau Pink siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto kepada perempuan yang memiliki rambut pink pendek.

"HARUNO SAKURA,PAK!" teriak perempuan tersebut yang kini dikenal sebagai sakura.

"apa aku suruh kau berteriak, prajurit?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengorek telinganya santai dan tidak memperdulikan Sakura yang kini telah menjadi kelagapan akibat teguran Naruto.

"ti-tidak pak" ucap sakura patah-patah.

"apa aku seperti bapak-bapak sehingga kau memanggilku 'Pak', prajurit?" Tanya Naruto lagi yang membuat perempuan berambut pink tersebut makin kegalapan.

"Tidak"

"baguslah, aku yakin banyak dari kalian yang bertanya-tanya siapa aku jadi aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali saja. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto tanpa ada nama belakang maupun depan, mantan Detektif militer, dan juga pemimpin baru kalian. Kalian dapat memanggilku sersan atau hanya namaku saja tapi barang siapa yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Pak' maka kalian akan menyesalkannya. Apa aku jelas, prajurit?"

"YA!" teriak semuanya walaupun beberapa dari mereka masih agak sungkan untuk memanggil nama pemimpin mereka dengan sebutan lain selain 'pak', mengingat itulah sebutan yang wajib mereka gunakan ketika sedang berhadapan dengan senior.

"kalian tahu kenapa kalian disini? Bila kalian tidak tahu maka aku akan memperjelaskannya untuk kalian. Kalian ada disini karena kalian tidak becus dalam melaksanakan tugas dan karena itu maka kalian akan dilatih untuk dapat melaksanak tugas kalian dengan becus seperti seorang prajurit bukannya seorang anak ugal-ugalan"

"dan saat ini mungkin belum akan ada latihan buat kalian, itu berarti kalian akan saling berkenalan. Mulai dari kau yang paling kanan" ucap Naruto santai bukannya tegas seperti seorang senior lainnya.

"INUZUKA KIBA, MELAPOR SERSAN!" teriak semangat pemuda yang bernama kiba tersebut membuat Naruto tidak habis pikir apakah sekarang mereka mengajarkan para prajurit baru dengan cara berteriak sehingga para prajurit barupun ikut terkena imbasnya.

"ya..ya… selanjutnya, tapi bisakah kalian tidak berteriak? Kecuali ada yang tuli disini" ucap Naruto membuat semua prajurit yang ada didepannya menggeleng

"Uchiha obito, melapor Sersan" ucap pemuda yang selanjutnya dengan intonasi suara yang membuat Naruto tidak perlu takut tuli lagi

"selanjutnya"

"Uzumaki Kushina, melapor sersan" ucap perempuan berambut merah darah dengan kulit yang rada-rada kekurangan darah menurut Naruto.

"selanjutnya"

"Haruno Sakura,melapor kembali Sersan" ucap si Pink tapi kali ini lebih tenang

"ya, aku tahu kau. Selanjutnya"

"Aburame Shino, melapor Sersan" ucap pemuda yang agak pemalu dan pendiam bagi Naruto

"Selanjutnya"

"Kakashi Hatake, Melapor sersan" ucap pemuda berambut silver yang melawan gravitasi dan membuat Naruto teringat seseorang yang dia sudah lupakan tapi dia tetap saja masih agak lupa jadi belum mengetahui dengan jelas.

"selanjutnya"

"Uchiha Itachi, melapor Sersan" ucap pemuda kekurangan darah dengan rambut raven yang memiliki ekor kuda seperti menarik perhatian Naruto entah karena apa. Naruto hanya mengangguk yang berarti teruskan.

"Kurenai Yuuhi, melapor Sersan" ucap perempuan berambut hitam panjang.

"selanjutnya"

"Rock Lee, melapor Sersan" ujar pemuda dengan gaya rambut mangkok yang membuat Naruto agak aneh tapi mau bagaimana lagi, karena semua yang ada disini adalah orang aneh dan termasuk dirinya.

"selanjutnya"

"Shikamaru Nara, melapor Naruto" ujar seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam nanas yang sepertinya agak mengantuk yang membuatnya tidak menyadari kata apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Memang Naruto tidak melarang siapa saja memanggilnya dengan namanya tapi bagi semua prajurit yang ada disitu itu tidak sopan tapi sepertinya pemuda nanas ini tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"selanjutnya"

"Asuma Sarutobi, melapor Sersan" Naruto hanya melihat pria berjenggot tersebut seperti mengatakan,'ya ampun om-om itu kenapa bisa ada disini?apakah ia tersesat' dan hanya itu pemikiran Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk

"terakhir"

"Uchiha Sasuke,melapor sersan" ucapan pemuda terakhir itu membuat Naruto sangat tertarik karena dia baru ingat bahwa yang memiliki marga Uchiha hanyalah orang-orang yang memiliki hubuhngan darah dengan temannya Madara yang memiliki marga Uchiha.

"yap, baiklah kalian semua sudah saling kenal maka kalian pasti sudah bisa menjadi akur dan kalian semua pasti sudah melihat pondok kecil didekat sini? Bila sudah maka kalian harus tahu bahwa kalian semua akan tinggal disana. Dan asal kalian tahu saja aku tidak peduli bila kamarnya hanya ada satu atau dua, yang aku pedulikan adalah bila aku mendapatkan kalian ada didaerah para wanita maka kalian akan aku kebiri dan akan membuat telur kecilmu itu menjadi makan malam para ikan yang ada disini. Dan hanya itu saja, jadi sebaiknya kalian telah berlari ke pondok itu sebelum aku menghitung tiga karena siapa yang terakhir sampai maka dialah yang tidak mendapat jatah makanan" ucapan Naruto membuat semuanya bersiap-siap lari bagaikan menunggu ucapan Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto frustasi karena seharusnya mereka telah mulai lari ketika dia memberi peringatan seperti itu bukannya menunggu hitungan seperti mau lomba lari

"APA YANG KALIAN TUNGGU? CEPAT LARI, YA TUHAN!3!" teriak Naruto membuat para prajurit kini ngacir kepondok yang ada didekat situ.

* * *

0

"Kiba kau pernah bercinta?" pertanyaan vulgar Naruto membuat semua prajuritnya yang sedang makan menyemburkan makanan mereka sedangkan yang ditanya hanya memerah seperti halnya para wanita yang mendengar pertanyaan vulgar Naruto, kiba hanya menjawab menggunakan gelengan malu-malu.

"kau menyebut dirimu tentara sedangkan kau belum pernah bercinta? Kau tidak akan aku anggap lelaki sejati. Bagaimana denganmu Obito?" Tanya Naruto lagi kali ini kepada Obito yang notabane langsung merah padam sebelum akhirnya menyemburkan darah segar dari hidungnya.

"aku anggap itu belum. Bagaimana dengan kau Asuma?"

"pertanyaan macam apa itu Naruto? Kupikir kau adalah seorang yang terhormat dan tidak mesum lagi seperti dulu" ucapan seseorang yang agak jauh sontak membuat semua mata menuju kesana dan mendapati tiga orang yang paling dihormati ada didalam pondok mereka. Seluruh prajurit sontak memberi hormat tapi beda dengan Naruto yang lanjut memakan nasinya tanpa memperdulikan siapa yang ada.

"oi….oi…. kau mengacuhkanku lagi padahal aku sudah susah payah membawa makanan ini tapi karena kau seperti itu mungkin ada baiknya aku kembali ke pondokku, ayo" ajak Hashirama seraya berbalik untuk keluar sambil membawa nampan besar yang sedari tadi dia pegang. Semua orang yang ada dipondok itu hampir saja mati kaget ketika melihat Naruto telah berada didepan pintu mengahalangi jalan sang komandan seperti tidak mengizinkan dia keluar.

"apa kau yakin Hashirama? Kau baru saja datang lalu lihat dua mayormu mereka berdua sepertinya sedang tidak ingin keluar dan juga diluar sudah malam kenapa kau tidak menginap saja dulu?" nada Naruto yang berubah membuat prajurutnya Sweetdrop akibat perubahan nadanya yang begitu cepat. Naruto selayaknya pelayan bintang lima yang mempersilahkan sang komandan untuk duduk sedangkan wajannya dia ambil untuk dia buka dimeja besar. Dan ketika Naruto membuka wajan tersebut matanya menjadi berbinar-binar seperti orang yang mendapatkan emas murni.

"itu apaan sih?" rasa penasaran Kushina mengalahkan kepatuhannya dan memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada diwajan tersebut dan wajahnya langsung berubah tegang yang membuat prajurit lainnya makin penasaran.

"RAMEN!" teriak kedua orang tersebut dengan volume suara yang bisa dibilang besar tersebut dan bahkan dapat membuat wajah Madara yang tanpa ekspresi berubah menjadi orang kaget yang hampir mati sedangkan prajurit lainnya seperti merasakan telinga mereka terbakar. Tanpa adanya suruhan Kushina bagaikan mengetahui jalan pikiran Naruto tanpa harus bicara lagi dengan cara mengambil enam belas mangkok dan diantaranya ada dua mangkok jumbo. Sedangkan Naruto berlari kekamarnya sebelum akhirnya kembali dengan sebotol anggur yang menurutnya berkualitas tinggi yang sempat dia beli sebelum dia kesini.

"KITA PESTA!" dan teriakan itu mendeklarasikan sebuah pesta besar yang akan terjadi dipondok ini dengan orang yang dia bahkan belum terlalu dia kenal.

"ugh…. Dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto sambil menahan rasa pening yang ada dikepalanya, seharusnya dia tidak mengajak Hashirama untuk meminum anggur tersebut bila dia tahu Hashirama akan menghabiskan anggur yang dia beli dengan mahal sekali teguk tapi untunglah Hashirama mengganti anggur mahalnya dengan bir berkualitas buruk bagi Naruto.

Naruto memperhatikan seluruh ruangan yang dia yakini sebagai tempat tidurnya dipondok ini tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang sangat ganjal baginya tapi dia masih belum tahu apa-apa. Sebuah ingatan dengan cepat memasuki otaknya yang membuat matanya melotot, keringat mulai membanjiri keningnya dan dia dengan takut-takut melihat kesamping apakah yang dia pikirkan sama dengan yang ada sekarang tapi wajahnya kembali tenang ketika tidak mendapati apa-apa.

Naruto mulai berjalan keluar dari ruangannya untuk mengetahui sudah jam berapa sekarang mengingat dikamarnya tidak ada jendela atau jam satupun. Naruto tidak mendapati satupun tanda kehidupan diruangan ini dan malah ia hanya mendapatkan sisa-sisa bekas muntahan yang ada dilantai dan beberapa kaleng bir yang menurutnya sudah kosong.

Naruto kembali meneruskan perjalannya kearah luar untuk melihat-lihat dan dia mengharapkan matahari yang sudah diatas kepala bukannya bulan seperti yang saat ini dia lihat. Naruto kembali menutup pintu sambil melihat jam yang ada didinding dan bukan seperti yang diharapkannya yaitu sekarang masih jam 3 malam!, demi tuhan ini bahkan belum jam 5!.

Naruto yakin dia tidak akan dapat tidur kembali dan itu membuatnya melakukan sedikit cleaning service diruangan itu.

"Sersan?" sebuah suara feminim dari belakang Naruto membuatnya berhenti mengangkat kaleng-kaleng bir dan melihat kearah orang yang memanggilnya.

"ya?" Tanya Naruto setelah tahu bahwa yang ada dibekangnya adalah salah satu anak buahnya yang memiliki rambut merah darah.

"apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu sersan?"

"katakan"

"bagaimana rasanya membunuh manusia?" ucap Kushina yang membuat Naruto mengangkat alis sebelahnya seolah bingung dengan pertanyaan tamtama yang ada didekatnya.

"darah mengalir dengan cepat, adrenalin dipompa dengan cepat melalui pembuluh darah, waktu menjadi lambat, detak jantung meningkat tiga kali lebih cepat, dan pada saat yang bersamaan rasa takut memelukmu rasa takut akan dihantui." Ujar Naruto sebelum kembali mengangkat kaleng bir yang masih tersisa dilantai.

"sudahlah tidak perlu berfikir mengenai itu dan bangunkan teman-temanmu sekarang" ujar Naruto sambil berlalu kekamar para pria untuk membangunkan mereka tanpa melihat kearah Kushina lagi.

* * *

0

"jadi ini yang namanya sersan Naruto? Bagiku dia tampak biasa-biasa saja" ujar salah satu sersan yang sedang didekat Naruto dengan suara yang agak jelas sontak membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari para bawahannya yang sedang berlatih tembak jarak jauh atau (Sniper) ke sersan tersebut dengan tatapan santai.

"ya akulah sersan Naruto pemimpin dari Pletoon 7dan kalau boleh aku tahu siapakah anda? Karena seingatku disini tidak pernah ada mahluk jadi-jadian bersama pengikutnya yang sepertinya adalah manusia gua" ujar Naruto santai dengan nada yang bisa dibilang mengejek kepada sersan yang kini ada dihadapannya dan membuahkan sang sersan menggeram marah sedangkan anak buah Naruto hanya dapat tertawa dan kembali focus dalam latihan.

"cih…., banyak bicara. Kudengar kau adalah salah satu prodigy dan satu platoon dengan komandan Hashirama tapi aku yakin komandan hanya melebih-lebihkan" ujar sang sersan tidak kalah sengit.

"kau ingin bukti?, bagaimana kalau kita tanding pletoonku melawan pletoonmu untuk membuktikan bahwa aku lebih hebat darimu dan dari siapapun yang ada disini" ujar Naruto membalikkan pandangannya kembali tanpa meperdulikan jawaban dan protes sang sersan yang pada akhirnya pergi dari situ bersama platoon miliknya.

"kalian dengar sersan bodoh tadi? Kita akan bertanding besok jadi sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap, aku tidak peduli bila kalian baru saja sampai disini yang aku peduli adalah kalian harus menang" ujar Naruto kepada para prajuritnya.

"tapi pertandingan apa, sersan?" Tanya Kiba dengan wajah yang bingung karena tidak mengerti pertandingan apa yang sedang dibicarakan sang sersan mengingat mereka baru saja sampai disini kemarin.

"ya tuhan!, apa yang dilakukan militer dulu ketika mendidik kalian? Tentu saja kalian akan bertanding Paint Ball" ujar Naruto sambil mengamat target yang ada disetiap hadapan para tentaranya.

"OBITO KAU MELESET JAUH DARI PUNDAK PUSH-UP 150 KALI,SHINO KAU MELESET JAUH DARI DADA KIRI PUSH-UP 200 KALI,DAN KUSHINA APA MAKSUD DARI TEMBAKANMU ITU? KAU MENEMBAK DENGAN TEPAT DISELANGKANG TARGET ITU DAN ITU SANGAT JAUH DARI KEPALA! PUSH-UP 300 KALI, KARENA TELAH MELESET JAUH!" teriak Naruto dan langsung dilaksanakan oleh para prajuritnya yang tadi dihukum karena meleset.

"yang lainnya bubar, kalian mendapatkan istirahat kembalilah pada sore hari di pondok dan kalian bertiga setelah selesai Push-up aku ada pekerjaan mulia buat kalian yaitu bersihkan toilet yang ada dipondok kita hingga bersih dan kalian akan menjadi maid semua anggota yang ada dipondok kita selama satu hari ini jadi kalian harus menurut bila kalian disuruh "

"ta.."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian, kalian dapat bubar sekarang"

* * *

0

"Maid tolong ambilkan aku air putih aku haus, cepat ya" ujar Kiba dengan nada menggoda kepada Obito dan tentu saja Obito sedikit tidak terima karena disuruh-suruh mengingat Uchiha dengan keangkuhannya.

"oi… maid ada genangan air nih bisa tidak kau bersihkan?" Tanya Asuma sambil menunjuk genangan air yang ada dihadapannya.

"cih, enak aja aku nggak mau disuruh-suruh" ujar Kushina dengan nada tomboy.

"kau mau melanggar perintah sersan?" Tanya Asuma lagi kepada Kushina yang tampaknya tetap cuek.

"aku nggak sud…"

"siapa yang mau melanggar perintahku?" tanya Naruto dari lantai atas dan ketika Asuma mau menjawab bibirnya segera terkunci rapat leh sebuah tangan mungil dengan sebuah pisau standar tentara yang sudah dengan manis bertengger dilehernya.

"TIDAK ADA,SERSAN!" teriak Kushina dengan mata yang melotot kepada Asuma bagaikan ingin membunuh pria tersebut cepat-cepat.

"ya sudahlah" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Haaah….. apakah tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan selain tinggal dipondok ini waktu malam?" tanya Shikamaru dengan nada bosannya sambil tetap mengganti-ganti siaran televisi.

"kau ingin melakukan apa? Ini sudah jam dua malam" ucap pemuda berambut silver dan melawan gravitasi.

"kalian ingin melakukan game seru?" tanya Naruto sambil turun dari lantai dua dengan memegang subuah Revolver magnum miliknya.

"ya,Naruto aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang seru"

"kalau begitu semuanya berkumpul dimeja makan sekarang kita akan bermain sebuah permaian yang menantang" ucap Naruto sambil duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada didekat meja makan sambil menaruh revolvernya di meja makan.

"jadi apa yang akan kita mainkan,sersan?" tanya Itachi mewakili semua anggota Pletoon tujuh.

"Kurenai berapa maksimal revolver ini dapat diisi?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat pistol tersebut dan memutar-mutarnya dengan hati-hati.

"enam?" tanya perempuan itu memastikan jawabannya.

"ya, benar enam dan siapa yang pernah bermain Roullete Rusia?" tanya Naruto kepada anggota Pletoon tujuh dan membuahkan semua wajah yang ada disitu mengeras karena mengetahui jenis permain itu.

"senjata ini berisikan tiga peluru jadi tiga orang akan kena dan Sembilan orang akan selamat tapi siapa yang tahu? Jadi semoga kalian berhasil karena aku yang akan memutarnya pertama dan juga aku tidak dihitung. Lalu jangan ada yang coba-coba untuk kabur, percayalah kau akan merasa lebih baik mati daripada hidup lagi. Jadi mari kita mulai" ucap Naruto sambil memutar pistol tersebut dimeja dengan cepat yang membuat pistol tersebut berputar.

Pistol tersebut masih berputar dengan kencang dan Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah setiap tamtama yang ada dan ekspresi mereka adalah satu yaitu ketakutan dan tegang mengingat permainan ini sangat menantang nyawa.

Revolver tersebut akhirnya berhenti dengan tepat dan mengarahkan moncong panjangnya kearah Sasuke yang membuat Sasuke makin berkeringat dingin dan kaku karena sepertinya dialah yang pertama kali kena. Dengan susah mati Sasuke mengangkat revolver tersebut seperti sangat berat padahal tidak terlalu, pandangannya dia alihkan kepada sang sersan yang sepertinya hanya santai saja tanpa memperdulikan dirinya yang memiliki kemungkinan mati sebesar 80 persen.

"cepat tarik pelatuknya, jangan takut bila nanti otakmu berceceran aku akan menyuruh semuanya untuk memungutinya" ujar Naruto yang membuat dia mendapatkan lototan dari Sasuke.

Aura ruang makan menjadi makin tengang ketika Sasuke sudah menaruh moncong revolver tersebut dikepalnya dan dengan gerakan yang takut-takut dia menarik pelatuknya dengan sangat perlahan-lahan dan….

Cklek

Bunyi pelatuk yang ditarik dan tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa membuat Sasuke bernafas lega karena sepertinya dia masih dilindungi oleh dewi fortuna. Sasuke memutar senjata tersebut dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti Naruto dan membuat aura ruangan tersebut kembali jadi tegang.

"katakan kau tidak sungguh-sungguh, sersan" ucap Sakura penuh harap karena saat ini senjata tersebut berhenti dengan moncong yang mengarah kepadanya.

"apakah aku main-main, prajurit?" Naruto balik tanya dengan suara yang lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

Dengan susah payah Sakura menaruh moncong senjata itu dikepalanya sama seperti yang tadi dilakukan oleh Sasuke tapi kali ini diiringi oleh air mata takut dan dengan cepat ia menarik pelatuk sambil menutup matanya kuat-kuat

Cklek

Lagi-lagi tidak ada yang bunyi dan itu membuat Sakura sangat lega hingga-hingga dia menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja sambil menahan isakan tangis.

Setelah mentalnya kembali kuat Sakura memutar senjata tersebut tapi dengan agak lambat karena tetap saja dia masih shock dengan peristiwa barusan.

"kau pikir aku takut padamu senjata? Aku tidak takut padamu dan mestinya kaulah yang harus takut pada masa mudaku. UOOOOHHH" teriak Rock lee semangat seperti tidak takut akan mati. Dengan cepat ia menyambar senjata tersebut dan menaruhnya sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh dua temannya.

Cklek

Rock lee dengan bangga memamerkan senyuman empat limanya ketika dia ternyata berhasil dan tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi dia memutarkan senjata tersebut dengan cepat.

"apakah kalian takut?" tanya Naruto tapi tidak mendapat jawaban apa-apa karena rupanya mereka semua sangat serius dengan hal ini.

"giiranmu Shikamaru" ujar Naruto sambil meliha Shikamaru karena sepertinya dialah yang di pilih oleh sang senjata untuk memamerkan keberuntungannya

"sersan kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Aku tahu kau tidak mengisi peluru satupun pada senjata itu karena bagaimana pun juga kau hanya ingin mengetes keberanian kami" ujar Shikamaru sambil melemparkan senjata tersebut kepada pemiliknya.

"kau benar Shikamaru dan aku harus akui bahwa kau dapat mengetahui apa maksud dari permaian ini tapi kau tidak memahami satu hal yaitu…"

"Bagaimana rasanya mati" ujar Naruto sambil menarik pelatuk tersebut kearah kepala Shikamaru yang membuat semua orang melotot ketakutan karena dapat merasakan aura akan kesunguhguhan pada nada Naruto dan Shikamaru hanya dapat menutup matanya saja

BAMM…

Ledakan pistol tersebut membuat semua orang menutup telinga beserta mata karena takut akan melihat hal yang tidak mereka inginkan kecuali Naruto yang masih membuka matanya dan berjalan kearah Shikamaru yang terlempar satu meter akibat serangan tersebut. Naruto menyepak-nyepak pelan badan tergeletak tersebut seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

"oi…. ,Bangunlah tidak perlu drama seperti itu, aku tahu kau masih hidup karena itu tadi hanyalah peluru spons dan berarti peluru itu lebih lembek daripada peluru karet" ucapan Naruto membuat semua orang menoleh kearah Shikamaru yang masih tergeletak tapi itu tidak bertahan lebih dari satu menit setelah Naruto berucap seperti itu dengan wajah yang tampaknya sangat kaget dan takut.

"jadi bagaimana rasanya ketika mau mati?" tanya Narutp kepada Shikamaru

"ada rasa takut yang begitu besar ketika merasa peluru itu terkena ditestaku dan pada saat yang sama darahku mendidih lalu aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi." Ujar Shikamaru panjang lebar kepada Naruto.

"kalian dengar itu? Itulah yang akan kalian rasakan ketika akan mati dan untungnya aku sedang tidak mood untuk memecahkan salah satu kepala anak buahku jadi kalian sudah aman tapi rasa takut mempermainkan kalian semua kecuali Rock lee yang memiliki keberanian lebih, jadi kalian telah mendapatkan pelajaran saat ini itu berarti kalian harus tidur sekarang karena besok kalian akan bertanding"

* * *

0

"kalian siap?" tanya Naruto kepada dua belas orang berseragam tentara komplit berserta helm yang memiliki pelindung mata untuk berjaga-jaga bila nanti ada insiden yang tidak mau terjadi.

"Siap" ujar mereka dengan suara yang bisa dibilang sedikit gugup.

"ohhh…, ayolah aku sedang bertanya dengan serius dan kalian menjawabnya dengan suara kecil dan tercekik? Jawab aku sekali lagi dengan KERAS!" teriak Naruto diakhir kalimat guna menyemangatkan timnya.

"SIAP!" teriak mereka dengan sedikit semangat.

"aku tahu kalian gugup karena kalian akan melawan tim yang lebih berpengalaman dari kalian, tim yang mungkin telah mengetahui seluruh selak beluk arena tersebut, jadi gunakanlah kelebihan mereka untuk melawan mereka karena kekuatan mereka juga adalah kelemahan mereka. Dan ingat sekali lagi bahwa mereka mungkin unggul dalam banyak bidang tapi aku yakin kalian lebih unggul dalam hal keberanian dan bila kalian tidak percaya maka aku akan sebutkan contohnya. Rock Lee, dia berani tanpa ada rasa takut ketika menarik pelatuk senjata milkku. Shikamaru dia dengan berani memanggil namaku daripada Sersan. Dan aku yakin masing-masing dari kalian juga memiliki keberanian seperti itu walaupun kalian belum menyadarinya." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar untuk membangun semangat pasukan miliknya yang sepertinya membuahkan hasil karena kini wajah mereka sudah kehilangan wajah gugup.

" dan jangan lupa bahwa sersan kalian juga akan ikut permaian sesuai permintaan dari lawanmu sebentar. dan juga Naruto, kau sepertinya telah dapat membangun semangat mereka pidato yang bagus" ujar Hashirama seperti membuat platoon tujuh ingin melompat gembira karena sepertinya pemimpin mereka juga akan ikut permaian atas perintah dari pemimpin lawan mereka.

"KALIAN DENGAR SIBODOH ITU? AKU JUGA AKAN BERMAIN JADI SEKARANG SIAPKAN PERALATAN KALIAN DAN TUNGGU AKU DISEKTOR 3, TEMPAT DIMANA KITA AKAN BERMAIN!" teriak Naruto yang membuat semua pasukan pletoonnya segera bergegas pergi kearea yang disuruh sedangkan Naruto bergegas mengambil rompi berwarna hitam dan juga helm yang sama seperti milik pasukannya.

* * *

0

Takjub, hanya itulah yang dapat dikatakan oleh platoon tujuh bahkan sersannya pun tidak dapat berbicara ketika melihat apa yang ada disektor tiga tempat dimana mereka akan bertanding. Sebuah kubah raksasa yang dicat berwarna putih dan bagian atas kubah yang terbuka….. tempat ini bahkan mengalahkan luasnya Tokyo Doom yang begitu besar.

" jadi bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?" tanya Hashirama yang kini ada disampingnya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kagum Naruto.

"sangat besar, dari mana kau mendapatkan dana untuk ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran kepada sang jendral yang ada disampingnya.

"hasil lotere, tentu saja dari pemerintahlah! Kau pikir kami sanggup mendanai hal ini tanpa bantuan pemerintah?" ujar Hashirama kepada Naruto yang masih takjub.

"dan bila pletoonmu menang maka kau dan platoonmu akan ikut pertandingan akbar yang dirayakan hanya satu bulan sekali. Tidak ada peraturan special, yang kau harus lakukan adalah merebut bendera musuh . Lalu berhati-hatilah karena disini bebas menggunakan peralatan apapun yang panitia anggap aman." Ujar Hashirama lagi sebelum menepuk punggung Naruto yang menandakan dia sudah harus masuk bersama pletoonnya.

"Baiklah semuanya cepat berkumpul" ujar Naruto mengumpulkan timnya terkahir kali untuk membahas apapunyang mereka mau di 'Pitch' mereka, sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk untuk bermain.

" baiklah ini peraturannya, kita akan dianggap menang bila kita mengambil bendera lawan dan membawanya ke daerah aku tahu lawan dapat menggunakan peralatan apapun dalam pertandingan ini bila diizikan oleh panitia dan tentu saja itu semua padasarnya adalah cat, dan dalam kasus ini kita sedang berhadapan dengan peluru cat, bom cat, ranjau cat, dan semua hal yang berbau cat. Ingat kita juga dapat menggunakan apa yang mereka dapat. Lalu aku akan membagi empat group yang terdiri sebagai penyerang, penjaga, pengamat, dan penembak jitu yang berposisi sebagai bala bantuan penjaga bila itu diperlukan. Paham?" tanya Naruto kepada pletoonnya dan mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan.

"kini aku akan membagi kalian semua dengan adil. Obito,Kushina,Shino,sasuke sebagai tim penjaga dan nama tim kalian adalah Bravo. Rock lee,sakura,Kiba, dan Shikamaru menjadi tim penyerang dengan nama Alpha. Kurenai, Asuma,Kakashi menjadi penembak jitu yang berada diatas pohon yang tinggi dengan nama Sharp. Aku dan Itachi lah yang akan menjadi pengamat dengan tugas melaporkan posisi musuh dan bila perlu membantu tim Bravo atau Alpa bila mendapat kesususahan dan dengan nama Eagle." Ujar Naruto lagi untuk membagi tim mereka.

"ohhh…., ya aku hampir lupa bahwa permainan ini akan berlangsung selama dua hari tapi tenanglah Hashirama telah memberitahuku bahwa arena ini memiliki semua yang dibutuhkan untuk bertahan hidup termasuk air dan tidak termasuk tenda ataupun kasur empuk jadi bila perlu kalian harus tidur di rumput. Dan ingat arena ini memiliki area berbentuk hutan tropis seperti disini. Jadi dalam hitungan ketiga teriak P7 bersama-sama" ucap Naruto lagi.

"satu,dua,tiga.."

"P7!" teriak mereka semua dengan semangat sambil memasuki arena pertandingan.

* * *

0

[Bravo,kepada Eagle, eagle masuk] suara radia portable milik Itachi dan Naruto berbunyi tapi tidak terlalu keras.

[ini Eagle ada apa?] tanya Itachi membalas panggilan tim Bravo atau penjaga.

[bagaimana situasi diwilayah depan Eagle?] tanya seseorang dari radio portable/RP tersebut.

[aman, tanda-tanda musuh belum kelihatan] ucap Itachi lagi sambil mengikuti Naruto dari belakang dengan senjata M16 miliknya yang berisikan peluru cat, siap siaga.

[baiklah kalau begitu, Bravo out] ujar suara dari RP memutuskan sambungan.

"Itachi sembunyi, musuh lewat" ucap Naruto pelan sambil menarik paksa Itachi kearah semak-semak yang begitu tebal sehingga mustahil mereka dapat ketahuan. Tidak berselang lama perkataan Naruto menjadi kenyataan ketika tiga orang melewati mereka begitu saja tanpa ada rasa was-was.

"hitungan ketiga, satu,dua,tiga" bisik Naruto sambil keluar dari persembunyian mereka yang diikuti Itachi dengan senjata yang telah terancung.

BAM….

BAM…..

BAM…..

Bunyi tiga tembakan yang berurutan dengan diikutinya suara benda jatuh dengan kasar ditanah.

"pingsan? Permainan ini lebih berbahaya dari yang aku kira. Itachi lapaorkan informasi ini kesetiap tim supaya mereka dapat berhati hati" ujar Naruto yang langsung dikerjakan oleh Itachi dengan cara menyiarkan pemberitahuan mereka kepada tim yang lain. Mereka berdua masih tetap berajalan dengan setiap beberapa menit mereka menjawab panggilan entah itu dari siapa atau untuk siapa.

[eagle meminta bantuan,ini Alpha, kami terkepung dibukit kecil. Arah jarum tiga dari utara dekat sebuah sungai, cepatlah Sakura telah terkena tembakan dan kini dia telah pingsan] ujar suara terburu-buru yang diselingi bunyi tembakan-tembakan yang membuat siapa saja tegang ketika mendengarnya

"kau dengar permintaan itu? Sebaiknya kita bergegas. Itachi cepat" ujar Naruto sambil berlari dengan senjata M16 yang tergantung dipundaknya

[Alpha bertahanlah Eagle akan segera datang dalam beberapa menit lagi]

* * *

TBC

Jadi bagaimana fict ini? Bagus?nggak? atau kurang panjang? Gue nggak pikirin dah yang penting Reader meReview apa yang ada dihati para kalian mengenai fict ini dan gue sedang nggak mood untuk menulis Author Note jadi Bye…

Next: The rescue,The Battle, and The Show Down

"_sial…sial…sial… dimana Sersan?"_

"_kami disini"_

"_Sharp telah mengunci sasaran, perintahkanlah Sersan"_

"_Tembak!"_

_[Bravo melapor, kami melihat bendera musuh]_

_[sebutkan koordinatmu Bravo, Eagle akan datang]_

_[Eagle…Bravo….Alpa….Sharp…. kalian semua menyedihkan bila berfikir dapat mengalahkan kami? Sebaiknya kau cepat Eagle karena bila tidak teman-teman Bravo yang menyedihkanmu ini akan pingsan dengan lebam dimata,ha…ha….ha..]_

"_itu tempat sikeparat itu! Sharp cari posisi!, Alpa serang belakang, dan kami akan menyerang frontal!"_

* * *

Praise me,motivate me, Like me, Follow my story, And Review or Pm me! But Don't Flame me or Scold me

Many Thx for your Review

Arix Eyes Out…

Last checkment 8/5/14


End file.
